Diamond of Destiny
by Alola
Summary: A young girl sets off on her journey, but every night the nightmares get worse. When she discovers her family's history, her entire life will change. Meeting new friends and rivals along the way, but it's only a matter of time until her past finds her.
1. Prologue

**POKEMON**

 **THE DIAMOND OF DESTINY**

 _ **NOTES: I capitalize the names of Pokémon as they do in canon. It's not only what they are, but all of the Pokémon's name, unless changed by a trainer. Also, I capitalize their attacks, as they're using them as moves. It also helps from confusing a simple whip of a tail and Tail Whip, the defense lowering move. But to each their own. Just a forewarning.**_

 **PROLOGUE**

The wind was cold and the night was dark. The full moon beamed down onto the large castle. Inside the castle, torches hung on the wall, lit by fire. Guards stood in every hall, their long steel sword Pokémon standing beside them: Honedge and Doublade. A knight hurried down the hall, a Lucario following beside him. He had long brown hair, a full beard, and a scar over his right eye. His heavy armor clanged together as he walked. Both he and Lucario wore a cape draped over their shoulders. They arrived at two large doors at the end of the corridor. Two guards pushed the doors inward, opening them. The knight and Lucario stepped inside, shutting them tight.

The knight and Lucario were now in the master bedroom. Even more guards were inside. The knight approached the bed, where a king sat on the bed beside his wife, the queen. In her arms was a newborn child, wrapped in a blanket.

"We must move her, Your Majesty. They're coming," the knight said. His deep voice echoing off the stone walls.

"I know," the king said, his voice beginning to break. He took one last look at his newborn and then to his wife. "She must go with him, Diane."

A rumble came from deep in the castle, shaking the room and everyone in it. Something was coming, they all could feel it.

"It's time," the knight said. He reached out his arms. With one final kiss, Queen Diane handed the child over to the knight. The rumbling was growing louder. The knight reached to his belt, and pulled a Poké Ball from it. He pressed the button in the centre, enlarging it. "Come on out, Charizard!"

The Poké Ball opened and a dazzling blue light emerged from it, forming a Pokémon. The light burnt out, and beneath it was a large orange dragon: Charizard!

The doors of the master bedroom suddenly imploded! The guards jumped in front of the bed with their Pokémon, ready to protect their queen at all cost. From behind the smoke and broken doors stepped a man with a large dark coat and red hair, followed by other men in long dark coats with hoods covering their faces. A Hydreigon emerged behind them through the smoke, hovering directly behind the red haired man. The King rose to his feet.

"Don't get up, King Charles, we'll be leaving shortly. Once I have what I want," the man with red hair said, a menacing grin on his face.

"Damian! It's too late. You'll never have it. The diamond has already merged with her!" King Charles shouted.

The grin left Damian's face. It was replaced with anger. Damian's jaw clenched as the anger inside him raged. Damian composed himself, not letting the anger show. He replaced it with a devilish smirk.

"Fine. I'll just harvest it from her! And when I do it, I'll get rid of you, your wife" – and then Damian saw him – "Oh look, even the second rate knight of yours is here. This should be fun… Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!"

Hydreigon roared and emitted a bright purple and blue beam from its mouth; straight at the king.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" The knight commanded Lucario.

Lucario jumped forward in front of the king, and summoned its blue aura into a sphere before it. Lucario shouted as he threw the aura into the path of the Dragon Pulse. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion!

"Go!" the king ordered the knight. The knight nodded.

"Lucario, let's go!" The knight said.

Lucario and the knight, still holding the baby, jumped on the back of his Charizard. Charizard opened its wings and took off, flying straight through the bedroom and out of the large open window into the night sky.

Damian jumped on the back of Hydreigon while the masked men released their own Pokémon from their Poké Balls and began to battle with the guards and their Pokémon. Damian and Hydreigon took off out the window and after the knight and the child.

* * *

The knight gripped tight on Charizard's back as it accelerated over the long stretch of water and away from the castle. The wind rushing passed his ears made it hard to hear.

The knight heard a voice, nearly missing it: "Dragon Pulse!"

"Charizard, left!" the knight said. Charizard pulled to the left, just in time to avoid the powerful blast from Hydreigon, now close behind them.

"Give me the child!" Damian screamed.

" **NEVER!** " the knight screamed back as Charizard and Hydreigon engaged in a game of cat and mouse.

Hydreigon continued to fire blast after blast at Charizard, but Charizard was too quick, slipping the attacks time and time again. The knight gripped the child tight, as Lucario slowly angled itself to face the Hydreigon. Lucario attacked with another Aura Sphere, but Hydreigon countered with Dragon Pulse, blocking and destroying the aura attack. Hydreigon quickly fired another blast, and this time, struck Charizard's underbelly. The explosion tossed Charizard through the air, sending Lucario and the knight plummeting towards the ground. Charizard plummeted in another direction; both headed in different directions. As the knight and Lucario fell, they grabbed hands.

Lucario and the knight nodded. The knight wrapped his arms around Lucario's torso. Lucario summoned another aura attack, and held it, until they were only feet away from the ground. Lucario tossed the aura at the ground. The energy of throwing the aura slowed Lucario's fall, allowing it to land gracefully on the ground with the knight still holding on.

Hydreigon descended before them. Damian jumped off the dragon's back, moving towards the knight.

"I won't ask again, give me the child. **NOW!** " Damian roared.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" The knight said, sending Lucario into battle.

"So be it," Damian growled, "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!"

Hydreigon attacked with a powerful beam of purple and blue light. Lucario launched forward, its fist surrounded by a powerful orange light. It plunged its fist forward, and directly into the attack. An explosion consumed both Pokémon and trainers.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Lucario and the knight were lying on the ground, both severely injured.

"Did you ever think you could beat me? You were always a fool… _Brother_ ," Damian said, now standing atop the knight. Damian put his foot on the knight's chest plate, while Hydreigon hovered over Lucario.

"No, I didn't believe I could beat you, Damian, but I did believe I could distract you." The knight grinned weakly. The blanket the knight had continued to hold fell open and a rock tumbled out of it. Damian's expression changed quickly. Anger boiled inside him.

"Where is the child?" Damian growled.

"Far from your reach," The knight coughed, beginning to succumb to his injuries.

"The Charizard," Damian mumbled, now beginning to realize the trick that had been played upon him.

"Charizard has taken her, and is now too far for even you to find her," the knight said, his voice growing weaker.

"I will find her. Right now, I can see my men gathering up the king's guard. The king himself has fallen, and so has the queen. You have lost," Damian said.

"Maybe we have, but she still has a chance. And when she grows, she will defeat you and all of your ideals. The Diamond of Destiny has merged with her. It will allude you for all of time, Damian," the knight murmured.

"Brother, I will find her, and somehow, I'll take the Diamond from her. Whether she be alive or not," Damian said. He and Hydreigon left Lucario and the knight where they lie. He knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"I will find you, Child, I will…"

 **10 YEARS LATER…**


	2. Ch 1 From Pallet Town to Glory!

**CHAPTER 1**

 **FROM PALLET TOWN TO GLORY!**

It was a hot day in the town of Pallet. Pidgey, among many other flying type Pokémon, flew over Pallet Town, having made it their home. Children played outside with each other and their Pokémon. One young boy played fetch with his Growlithe. A group of girls ran around a Staryu as it used its water gun for a makeshift sprinkler. Farmer Denny was out milking his Miltank, while he son herded the Mareep. Other Pallet Town residents were sunbathing, gardening, or swimming in their pool. But there was one girl who was still fast asleep.

Her room was a bit of a mess. Clothes were lying all over the floor and books were left open on her desk. She had forgotten to close her closet door, revealing the pile of clothes shoved inside. A breeze blew in her open window, keeping her cool. The girl slept under no covers, her pale white skin glittering in the sun. Her long pink hair was a mess and there was string of drool coming from her mouth. She wasn't exactly sleeping beauty. At her feet was a small brown fox, curled up and sleeping alongside her, their breathing almost in sync.

Suddenly, the young girl bolted upright with a shriek, kicking the small Eevee right off of the bed! Her breathing was now heavy; a bead of sweat dripping down her left cheek. She had been having a dream – no, a nightmare – but she couldn't remember what it was now that she was awake. She wiped the sleep from her deep ocean blue eyes were glossy, and shimmered in the sunlight. Eevee jumped back up onto the bed, but she didn't look mad. Instead, she looked upset and worried. The nightmares were a common occurrence, but each morning she could never remember what the nightmare was about.

The young girl's name was Isabella. She lived in Pallet Town with her grandparents. She lived there for as long as she could remember. Her grandparents told her that when she was just a baby her parents died in a horrible car accident, but she was lucky enough to survive. Isabella (or Ella as she preferred) always wondered what her parents were like; she didn't even have a picture of them, and living with her grandparents got pretty lonely sometimes. Her grandparents were very protective and because of it she wasn't allowed to go out as much as the other kids in Pallet. There were some good things though. Her grandparents allowed her to visit the Pokémon Professor that lived just outside of Pallet Town.

Ella was there more than she was at home! Professor Oak was one of the most knowledgeable people she had ever met. He taught her everything she knew about Pokémon; how to care for them, how to raise them, and all about training and battling. As she grew up, she yearned for a Pokémon partner. As soon as she heard about the Indigo League, Ella was determined to become a Pokémon trainer. She wanted to become a Pokémon master! And because she had never had any real friends besides Eevee, she wanted to befriend every Pokémon she met!

Ella rubbed Eevee behind her ear. She had received Eevee from Professor Oak when she was 4. And since then she and Eevee had become the best of friends. " _Eee!"_

Ella stretched her arms and flung herself out of bed. She looked at the time; it was 10am. And then it dawned on her.

"Eevee! Today's my 10th birthday! Do you know what that means?!" Ella said, rushing around her room, gathering her belongings. "It means we're about to begin our Pokémon journey!"

Ella threw her hair into a ponytail, and tossed on her pink jacket. She pulled on her white denim shorts and slipped her backpack over her shoulder. Inside her backpack was the essentials for a journey: a sleeping bag; food; clothes; medicinal items; and hygiene products.

"Come on, Eevee!" Ella said, running from her room and down the stairs, Eevee on her heels.

As Ella reached the bottom step she noticed her grandparents sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea. They looked up at Ella but their faces weren't what Ella was expecting. They looked tired and worried. Ella hesitated before going in. She knew they were protective but surely they weren't going to try and talk her out of doing what they knew she had always wanted.

"Ella, dear, come here," her grandmother said, waving her in. Ella took a seat across from her. Her grandfather stepped behind her grandmother and put a hand on her shoulder. "First of all; happy birthday, Ella. I know you're 10 now and both your grandfather and I know what that means. It means you're going to begin your journey. And we're not going to try and stop you, Ella, because we know we can't. We just wanted to have a proper goodbye."

Ella smiled weakly. She was glad they weren't going to try and stop her, but she had become too caught up in leaving and becoming a Pokémon trainer, she hadn't stopped to think of how her grandparents' feelings…

"I know this has been your dream since you were a young girl. From the moment you met Professor Oak and received your Eevee, we knew it was only a matter of time until you left. Ella, before you go, there are some things we wanted to say. We both know sometimes you can get a little carried away, so promise me on this journey you'll slow down. Make sure you always stop and think. Promise me okay?"

"I promise, Grandma. Besides, now I have Eevee, and she's been good at stopping me from getting too carried away," Ella replied.

"Yes, Eevee. She really has helped you stay calm, hasn't she? You love Pokémon, I know you do. Remember in your journey to treat every living thing with kindness and love. Look for the good in everyone and always hold on to hope. Promise me that." Her grandmother's eyes began to tear up.

"I promise I promise!" Ella's voice cracked a little while she spoke. Eevee climbed up onto her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nuzzle. Ella wiped her eyes while her grandmother did the same.

"One last thing, Ellabella. You will find much adversity in your life and many challenges you'll have to face, but I have no doubt you will become a great Pokémon trainer. I just know it. So I want you to take this," her grandmother said as her husband handed her a small gift, all wrapped up, "here, but don't open it."

Ella took the small gift wrapped present in her hands. It was small and light, but at the same time, she felt like something very powerful lie underneath its innocent exterior.

"This is the last thing we can give you. I want you to open it when you are older and more mature. I can't tell you exactly when to open it, Ella, but I can tell you that _you_ will know when. I know that sounds rather confusing, but I promise it's true," her grandmother said.

"Okay, Grandma," Ella said. She was a little confused but at the same time it made sense. She would know when to open it. Ella put the gift inside the front pouch of her backpack. "I promise I'll call you as much as I can, okay?"

"I know, dear, now go. And always remember we love you." Her Grandmother reached across the table and took Ella's hands. "Follow your heart; it'll never steer you wrong."

"I love you, Grandma, and I always will be thankful for everything you've done for me," Ella said as she rose from the table, "come on, Eevee, it's time!"

Ella, with Eevee on her shoulder, left her grandparents' house. As she stepped outside she looked up to the hot sun burning down upon her. The sunlight warmed her, quickly drying any remaining tears she may have had. She smiled back at the sun before taking off into a run! Eevee gripped tight on her shoulder, smiling along with her, as she sprinted passed other residents of Pallet Town. She ran passed the kids with the Staryu, jumping through the water with them for a moment, before carrying on passed the boy and his Growlithe.

"Eevee, we have to stop at Professor Oak's laboratory before we go!" Ella told Eevee, whom started to relax on Ella's shoulder.

" _Ee!"_ Eevee nodded.

Ella continued running through Pallet Town, waving to everyone as he passed. She had never felt so free or so alive! Professor Oak's laboratory was just on the outskirts of town towards Route 1. She knew she needed Professor Oak to give her her Pokédex, and she thought she'd better say goodbye to one of the people who had helped her so much. As she rounded a corner, Professor Oak's laboratory came into view, sitting atop a hill. She began running faster and faster down the path.

Reaching the gates of Professor Oak's laboratory, Ella ran up the cobblestone steps. At the top stood a large wooden door with a handle knocker. Ella knocked loud and hard. Within moments the door opened and Professor Oak stood on the other side.

"I've been expecting you!" Professor Oak said, smilingly.

* * *

Professor Oak's laboratory was always perfectly organized. The floors always sparkled and there was never a book out of place. Professor Oak led Ella and Eevee into the main research facility. There was an enormous bank of computer monitors in the centre of the room. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with hundreds of books. There were dozens of large machines that Ella had no idea what they were, but she knew they were important.

"Now, it is tradition for every person exploring the Pokémon world to be given a Pokédex. Usually when a boy or girl turns 10 they are given one of the 3 starters of their respective region. But since you already have an Eevee, and the Pokémon starter selection isn't for another 3 months, I'm going to assume you've only come for a Pokédex," Professor Oak said, leading her across the room and to a large metal cabinet. "Eevee, you're looking quite healthy. It looks like I made the right choice with trusting you to Ella."

" _Ee ee ee veee!"_ the tiny brown fox squeaked. Ella couldn't actually speak to Pokémon, but she understood Eevee on a different level. She knew Eevee was agreeing with Professor Oak and was quite happy. Ella was sure Professor Oak understood this as well. Eevee had a calm nature and it went very well with Ella's naïve and hasty personality. They were really the perfect team.

Professor Oak reached into the metal cabinet and pulled out a small red rectangular device Ella knew right away was a Pokédex.

"Here you are, Ella, a Pokédex. Don't forget, you need to register yourself at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City if you want to compete in Kanto's Indigo League! Oh, and here," Professor Oak handed her the Pokédex as well as 5 small Poké Balls, "here are a couple Poké Balls, but you'll need to get more in Viridian!"

Ella took the Poké Balls and clipped them onto her belt. She turned her attention to the Pokédex and suddenly realized she really didn't know how to use one. She looked it up and down. Out of nowhere, the Pokédex's front cover separated and revealed a screen underneath. The small camera at the top emitted a blue light, scanning Ella's face.

" _Please state your name,"_ the Pokédex said.

"Umm… Ella," Ella mumbled, a little confused with what was happening.

" _Hello, Ella. I am your Pokédex. I have an encyclopedic knowledge all of known Pokémon. I can answer many questions pertaining to Pokémon, as well as geological information, and many other questions you may have along the way. Please, call me Dex."_

"Wow, it even talks!" Ella squealed, her excitement returning.

"Oh, and another thing: you can only carry 6 Pokémon on you at a time. So any other Pokémon you catch will be sent here. But luckily, Dex is able to communicate directly with the laboratory! So anytime you want to rotate your Pokémon just ask Dex!" Professor explained.

"Wow. I can't believe this is finally happening!" Ella said, her cheeks blazing red.

"Are you heading to Viridian City then?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah! I heard there's a gym opening there soon! So I guess that'll be where we get our first badge," Ella said, looking at Eevee.

" _Eee!_ " Eevee chimed, licking Ella's cheek.

"Make sure you give me a call once you reach Viridian! I'd love to know what sort of gym their opening," Professor Oak said. "Now remember everything I've taught you?"

"I think so. But I guess we'll have to wait and see," Ella said giggling.

"Be safe, Ella. I know you'll make your grandparents and me very proud." Professor Oak smiled and placed a hand on Ella's shoulder. "Now, go follow your dreams."

And with that, Ella and Eevee set off down the path on Route 1. Upon reaching the top of the hill, they took one final look at Pallet Town.

"Well, Eevee, today our own journey begins. Can you believe it?!"

Eevee squeaked in agreement. Walking down the path away from their home, they both eagerly awaited their first challenge.

"Viridian City, here we come!" Ella shouted, taking off into a run, her face all smiles, and her heart beating fast!

* * *

The stone walls shimmered in the torchlight. Sitting on a throne was Damian. His guards, men in hooded cloaks, stood around him. Opposite of him, two large doors opened. A cloaked guard shoved an elderly man forward into the room. The elderly man's hands were tied behind his back, and he was horribly disfigured. His body was covered in blood, dripping from the many lacerations. The elderly man fell to his knees before Damian, unable to gather enough strength to stand.

"So. I have been told you know where the Diamond of Destiny is?" Damian said, leaning forward.

"I do not!" the elderly man spat.

"You're lying!" Damian roared. He quickly rose to his feet and took a Poké Ball from his pocket. He tapped the centre button causing the Poké Ball to expand. He held the top as the bottom dropped open. Before him formed a large armored Pokémon. Its armor was blue with feathers sticking out of both sides of its neck: an Armaldo.

"Tell me now! Or perish," Damian said, his lips curling into a devilish smile. The elderly man began laughing, though it was quiet is weak. Damian's grin quickly faded.

"I won't tell you where it is, no matter what you do to me… But when the time comes, and I promise, it'll come… _She_ will find you. The child has grown and she will continue to grow. When she discovers about you, she will come for you. And she will take what you have taken from her," the elderly man said laughing.

"She will come for me? Good. I'm counting on it… Armaldo, use X-Scissor," Damian commanded.

Armaldo's arm blades began to glow with a green light. The large armor plated Pokémon stepped forward before the old man. The old man looked up and accepted his fate.


End file.
